


‘If I don’t wake up......’

by LoserGeekWhateverLol



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: :/, Hdjfhsjlzkasa, Oneshot, Other, angst maybe?, ducktales - Freeform, first fic, i can’t use tags, i don’t know how this format works, im making this up as i go, im trying y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserGeekWhateverLol/pseuds/LoserGeekWhateverLol
Summary: I’ve decided to try writing about Louie being sad. Yay I guess.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	‘If I don’t wake up......’

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and also it sucks but :/

Louie collapsed onto his bed, trying to ignore the steadily growing pain in his....... _everywhere_. He could hear his family celebrating downstairs. Another successful adventure. Well, mostly successful. At least everyone was alive. Louie settled into bed, ready to sleep everything away. He felt himself slowly drifting off, and.......

”LOUIE, COME DOWN HERE AND CELEBRATE!!!!” He groaned as he rolled out of bed. All he wanted was to relax and let his injuries heal. Injuries he’d gotten from this _stupid_ adventure that his family was now celebrating. He walked downstairs, making sure to make his limp as unnoticeable as possible. He found the others in the dining room, eating and excitedly discussing the events of that day. He stood there for a minute or two, and when they noticed him, they waved him over to the table.

”Come on, eat something!” His Uncle Donald said as he sat in his chair. In all honesty, Louie felt sick. He didn’t want to eat. But Honesty wasn’t exactly one of Louie’s defining traits. So, he ate some food. To keep his family happy. After all, they’re so excited about today. He can’t ruin that. Not with his dumb problems. As his brothers and Webby argued about who did the coolest things, Scrooge and Della planned their next trip, and Donald tried to calm the kids down, Louie just sat in the middle of it all. Nobody noticed as he moaned in pain. He didn’t mind. Nobody noticed as he tried to get someone’s attention. He didn’t really mind this too much either. Nobody noticed as he quietly slipped away from the chaos and out of the dining room.   
  


Back upstairs, Louie managed to get to his room without puking, fainting, or dying. So. Ya know. That was a plus. As he climbed into his bed, however, he started to get very dizzy. His vision faded in and out as he lay there, unable to move without crying out in pain. His ears were ringing, everything was fuzzy, his head felt like it was splitting open. His stomach hurt, he couldn’t move his arms or legs, and something was very very wrong. As he lay there and sobbed, he wondered _‘why him?’._ Why was he the one laying here, broken, unnoticed, as the others laughed and had a great time. He hadn’t even wanted to go in the first place! He had always tried his best to hide his pain, to not be a bother, but this was going too far. He needed help. And yet, as much as he needed the help, he couldn’t bring himself to call out to them. He couldn’t ruin this for everybody. They earned this. It had been a very difficult adventure, and yet they had come out on top. Why spoil their fun for something as unimportant as his whines and complaints?   
  
His final thought before he blacked out was _‘if I don’t wake up, I hope they notice that’_

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to ur eyes/mind I really hope whoever clicked this can’t read oof


End file.
